Behind These Castle Walls
by fictivity
Summary: Queen Regina is trapped in a castle and a loveless marriage, struggling with magic and the ever-growing anger in her heart when her unloving husband introduces his official mistress to the court. One malevolent imp promises a way for the Queen to get rid of the young woman and simultaneously achieve her ultimate goal: freedom. But what if hatred turns into something else? FTL/AU
1. Prologue

_A/N: This story is set in an AU of Fairytale Land during the time in which young Queen Regina has already started her path towards darkness, yet is not already the Evil Queen. I personally find that a very interesting stage of her character development and I hope I do her justice. _

_This first Chapter is very descriptive with little plot. This will change once we reach the next Chapters. This first Chapter is more of a Prologue really, focusing on Regina's current state of mind. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Behind These Castle Walls**

_ Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_ But it's so empty living behind these castle walls _

_These castle walls_

_If I should tumble, if I should fall _

_Would any one hear me screaming_

_behind these castle walls? _

_There's no one here at all _

_Behind these castle walls _

-T.I- Castle Walls

Her steps echoed loudly through the abandoned hallways of the castle, a sharp staccato rhythm just as unpleasant as the scowl on her face. Her way of walking was swift yet graceful and she carried herself with incredible elegance, as regal as her title implied. The Queen approached her chambers with gritted teeth and an expression of boiling rage marring the otherwise beautiful, young features. The guard standing watch next to the doors of her bedroom met the woman's gaze for just a fraction of a second before hurriedly opening the doors and nodding politely.

"Your Majesty." He mumbled, eyes dutifully downcast in a sign of respect. While she appeared mostly stoic and apathetic, it was common knowledge that displeasing the Queen would lead to the mask of indifference slipping, revealing the most unpleasant of glares that made one's blood run cold and one's skin scrawl. Albeit the Queen's short-tempered personality, it was a rare occurrence to witness her in the state she was currently in and while there was nothing unusual about her powerful stride and displeased frown, the slight shimmering in her eyes and the rapid clenching of her jaw revealed that this- whatever it was- was of greater importance than her usual moods.

The woman glowered at the guard, dark eyes narrowing, viciously gleaming. There was no need for words, for her message left no room for misunderstanding. _Leave me alone and don't dare speak about this. Not a single word. _The guard shivered. King Leopold's wife seemed unfazed by his reaction and dashed past him, dark curls and long skirts swishing behind her and the heavy wooden doors to her chamber slamming shut with a force that made the portraits on the walls rattle.

* * *

The Queen sat down on the edge of her bed, her body shaking with violent tremors. She blinked rapidly and tried to calm her breathing while her nails dug deeply into the mattress. The young woman bit her lower lip only to let out an enraged growl from the back of her throat when the taste of her own blood mingled with the salty flavor of tears. She angrily released her lip from her teeth and pushed herself off the bed in order to spin around the room, unleashing the pent-up magic that made her feel like she was about the explode from the sheer pressure it created within the confines of her body.

She was overwhelmed with emotion and equally as angry with the King as she was ashamed of herself for the sticky traces of tears on her face and the way her hands shook as she released bits of magic onto shelves and wardrobes, hoping to blow off steam and simultaneously rid herself of all these unwanted sensations.

But the use of magic was tiring, just like the strong emotions that were swirling in her heart and clouding her mind. Overcome with exhaustion, the Queen collapsed back onto the soft mattress of her bed, staring at the stony castle walls. She fisted the sheets and let out a quiet whimper, which was as close to a sob as she would allow.

She didn't want to think about it. The thought itself was utterly repulsive and degrading. Naturally, she had known that it was possible to happen. He was not the first man of a higher position to do so and he would not be the last, but it made her nauseous nonetheless. Her mother's voice echoed in the depths of her clouded mind, reminding her of her duties as queen- both to the people and to the king. She remembered the terror of her wedding night and how much effort it had taken not to cry like a pathetic peasant girl. She had tried so hard to please her new husband in every possible way and had been under the illusion that she had succeeded. Yes, she despised the nights when he would invite her to his chambers, an invitation that was nothing but a demand under the disguise of a question that was supposed to make her feel like she had a choice in the matter when ultimately she didn't. But despite her detest for these encounters, they made her feel somewhat accomplished. It'd seemed to be one of the few things in life in which she actually succeeded. Only that apparently, it wasn't enough.

It never was.

Failure had a bitter taste, one that she'd become quite accustomed to over the years. It was heavy on her tongue and made her throat constrict with what actually felt like the metaphorical lump. She had failed so many times in her life, as a daughter, as a queen and now even as a wife. She gritted her teeth and swallowed the taste of failure along with the familiar sense of self-loathing. She was the Queen; these kinds of emotions were utterly misplaced. She had everything one could possibly desire. A title, three feasts a day, beautifully tailored gowns and jewelry worth more than a farmer earned in his entire life.

There was a tingling in her fingertips, a gentle reminder of something else that she possessed: Magic. _Power._

How come that she felt so empty then? Why did this day's news fill her mouth with such an unpleasant taste? Why did her chest feel tight? Why was her head pounding and why were her hands clenched into fists?

The queen found it impossible to comprehend why she felt this overwhelming intensity of emotions, why she was angry with the king and disappointed in herself. She loathed the man, found him downright despicable and yet, knowing that he had acquired a mistress seemed almost like a physical blow. Ultimately, it meant that she was no more than a pretty trophy to show off. Not even attractive enough to bed her exclusively. She had always been aware that their marriage was naught but a means to an end, but there had been something, a naïve sense of pride maybe, that had made her think that their marriage might mean something after all, even if it was just the king's guttural grunts as he moved on top and inside of her.

She closed her eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath.

She had been fooling herself, she realized. The King did neither need nor want her. She should've known. She should've realized when her predecessor's name had slipped from his lips moments before he collapsed onto sweaty sheets. She should've known that she was nothing but a poor substitute for his late first wife and a full-time nanny to the spoiled girl that he adored so much. And yet, she had clung to a last thread of hope, one that her husband had ripped from her fingers half an hour prior. She detested the man. And yet, she found herself caring about his opinion of her, even if she was more of a harlot than she was a wife. It was infuriating.

"Well, dearie, what do we have here?"

The young queen's head snapped up, tear-filled eyes instantly hardening into a glare as she studied the man by the foot of her bed. Her mentor, an older man with wrinkled, gold-encrusted skin and greasy shoulder-length hair shook his head with a depreciating chuckle.

"Now, now. Those tears must leave." He took a few steps and approached her, grinning a smile made of sickeningly dark teeth. The queen quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her gown- an incredibly undignified motion, but she was beyond caring at this point.

"What do you want?" she asked while rising from her place on the bed, the mask of indifference back in place and her head held high in a gesture of defiance.

"Tsk, tsk. This is not about me." He lifted a long, spidery finger and moved it back and forth as if criticizing her. Then he leaned forward, closer to his young apprentice.

"A problem arose for you today, didn't it dearie?" he paused for a moment, providing the opportunity to deny it, but when she didn't utter a word, he continued.

"There are ways to get rid of her." He explained. "With a few new lessons taught you'll be able to cast spells that will make the world bend to your will. Interested?"

The queen frowned for a moment. She still didn't entirely trust the imp. At times she felt like he knew more about her than he should, like he had power over her, but she didn't know through which means or exactly how much. It was deeply unsettling. His most important rule echoed in her mind. _Magic always comes with a price. _She wasn't quite certain if she felt capable of paying.

"Leave." She eventually replied, turning around and away from her master's face, choosing to study the tapestry on the far wall instead. She was exhausted and in no way capable to deal with him.

"Very well. But you'll see that one day, you'll come back to me. The offer will still stand. Until then, goodbye, your majesty."

She didn't need to see him to know that at this point, he'd make an exaggerated bow before taking his leave in a puff of magic- something she herself hadn't quite perfected yet.

The atmosphere was stifling now that she was by herself again and she squeezed her eyes shut. She oftentimes felt like the walls of the castle where moving in on her, evermore approaching until they touched her skin, never ceasing the pressure on her thin frame. Silence engulfed her as she was yet again left alone in her chambers with nothing but her own swirling thoughts and the tingling buzz of magic boiling under her skin.

Her magic was as much a gift as it was a curse. While it managed to sooth her at times, it was a strong force to conquer. It boiled inside of her very being and controlling it required many years of practice and absolute concentration. It was frustrating, but she had her reasons, her very own ulterior motives. She didn't know when exactly the desperate need to bring her true love back and protect herself had grown into something else, something more offensive. It had most probably been a gradual process. Childish fear and naivety of a teenage bride had turned into frustration and bitterness over the years and although it frightened her, eventually those emotions had turned into something hot and dangerous. Anger. Aggression. Visions in which she watched with terrifying satisfaction as all signs of life left the eyes of her husband and the obnoxious princess. The wish to extinguish life.

To, for once, be the aggressor instead of the victim.

The wolf instead of the sheep.

Her hands clenched yet again into fists as another source of her ever-growing anger was added to the list.

The blonde mistress.

* * *

_This was it already. I always appreciate feedback, no matter whether it's praise or constructive criticism. English is not my mother language and I'd be grateful for any correction in that department. I'm always eager to learn and thereby improve my language skills. _

_I'm not really sure where exactly I'm going to take this story, so if you have any suggestions, just leave me a message and I'll consider it._

_By the way: Could anyone tell me how to make decent cover-images? Preferably with free software? Thanks_


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

**AN: So, I'm back. And I'm absolutely not satisfied with this. I haven't been feeling much like writing recently, so this is kind of forced. I have not proof-read this either. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this anyways. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Encounters**

Regina managed to mostly avoid her new competition save for several shiver-educing glares that she would send the blonde whenever they did happen to cross paths. Emma, however, seemed extraordinarily unafraid and the Queen found herself engaging in quite a number of long-lasting staring contests in hallways, ballrooms and blooming gardens. It was vexatious.

Sometimes, the mistress even had the audacity to greet Regina with a timid smile and a nod. Such moments made Regina's blood boil and her fingers twitch with magic. Although Leopold assured her that his harlot's show of teeth was nothing but friendly, the King's wife couldn't help but feel that it was self-satisfied and triumphant.

Emma's appearance did, however, have its conveniences. Regina found herself alone in her own bed most nights and if she managed to stop the thoughts of her husband's hands on the blonde's body and that, eventually, she would share the same bed with him again, she could almost imagine that none of it was real. That she wasn't married, that she was the innocent, kind young girl again just having a nightmare and that once she'd wake up, she'd spent another day at the stables with Daniel.

Regina told herself that it was this certain advantage that made her refrain from disposing of the blonde.

* * *

The first time Regina didn't glare, she was at her most vulnerable.

The King's bed sheets seemed to feel different. Cold, itching, _dirty_. Regina closed her eyes and desperately tried to go to her happy place, the one place in her mind where she wouldn't have to think of what exactly was happening to her at that moment.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but her mind refused to comply and take her away. She still felt these sheets, she still felt the unpleasant ache between her legs, she still felt hot puffs of breath on her face and heard low grunts and murmurs. She still felt his weight on top of her as he moved. Her own body moved on auto-pilot, matching his thrusts because she had learned that this was what he wanted. Regina put her arms around her husband's frame and onto his back, nails digging just the slightest bit. He groaned. She hated the sound.

She felt the slickness of his tongue invading her mouth and kissed him back, because she was expected to.

_One day, I'm going to kill you. _

His thrusts quickened, his sounds raised in volume, his pelvis hit against hers with uncaring force. And then, he came and it was over. He collapsed on top of her, taking his sweet time before rolling off to his side of the bed. Leopold turned onto his side, smiling appreciatively at his young wife.

_Please don't ask me to stay…_

He had invited her to stay the whole night exactly five times in their four years of marriage and Regina felt no need to repeat the experience. Those nights left her restless, without a single hour of sleep. His presence made her anxious.

Luckily, the King turned back around, pulling the covers around himself. Regina released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was being dismissed.

Slipping back into her nightshift, she let out another breath of relief before she opened the chamber doors and stepped out into the dark hallway, the heavy wooden doors banging shut behind her.

She leaned back into them for a moment, trying to collect herself.

She could still feel phantom touches on her breasts and the dull ache between her legs when she heard steps approaching from down the hallway. Regina froze and straightened herself, desperately trying to put her mask of indifference back into place. It kept on slipping.

She closed her eyes in another attempt to regain her composure and when she reopened them, she found herself staring into pools of green and a pretty face of female features that was illuminated by nothing but the flickering flame of a candle in her hand. Emma.

Regina's eyes widened momentarily and for a split second, her mask dropped completely and the mistress was met with a gaze of so many emotions that she immediately dropped her own gaze to the floor. It felt like she had intruded. Like what she had just seen in that single gaze was much too private for her to witness. It was a gaze so very intimate, the polar opposite of the cold exterior that Emma knew.

She felt the strange urge to raise her head again and meet those deep brown eyes another time in order to make sure that what she'd seen was actually there and not just a fragment of her imagination or a trick of the light. Her eyes moved upwards tentatively, traveled over a wrinkled nightgown, disheveled tresses of long brunette hair and rosy, slightly swollen lips only to rest on those dark eyes again; those eyes that didn't match the rest of her appearance. The queen looked every bit the lover that she was if it weren't for that look in her eyes. It made Emma shiver.

Regina straightened herself and blinked and it was as if her eyelids had wiped away every emotion. The emotional turmoil was gone and replaced by a look of utter exhaustion. They stared at each other for a while and it was almost like their usual encounters, only that this time, the Queen's gaze lacked its usual malevolence. It seemed that Regina just couldn't find the energy to play her part.

It was the Queen who averted her gaze and, without a single word, turned and began her stride down the hallway, back ramrod straight and head held high.

Emma was left behind with nothing but the flickering flame of the candle and a million thoughts in her mind. Maybe, there was more to the queen than she had originally thought…

* * *

There was an unspoken agreement between the two women that neither would talk about their encounter and both attempt to pretend that nothing had happened.

Regina tried to avoid the blonde even more so than before and whenever they did run into each other, she glared with even more fervor. Sometimes her eyes seemed so void of emotion that Emma began to question whether she might've just dreamt that night in the hallway. But there was something else in Regina's glares, something akin to a warning or a threat that gave Emma all the assurance she needed to know that all of it had been real.

Two weeks passed with nothing but fleeting glances and warning glares.

* * *

When they met again, Regina was furious.

Snow White had just turned 14 and the King decided to celebrate the occasion with a ball so utterly glamorous and lavish, Regina would have laughed had she not been forced to attend.

The prospect of sitting through an hour-lasting event in the celebration of the little spawn's birth was enough to make her fists clench and it took all of her willpower to sit down next to Leopold at the table without releasing some of the magical power pumping through her veins.

It was either anger or sadness. It always came down to one of the two; if she didn't want to succumb to one, she'd succumb to the other. There seemed to be no alternative, no other way for her to cope. Emotions, it seemed, were her greatest weakness, unable to be tamed, making her lose control on several occasions.

And when she had already sat through three hours of loving speeches for Snow and several uncomfortable dances with Leopold, Regina reached her breaking point when she heard her husband gush about his sickeningly wonderful daughter in a way that she had never hear anybody talk about her. Not since Daniel.

Regina had always wished that the king would leave her alone but now that he did, first for Snow, then for Emma, and now for his daughter again, she realized that it really wasn't the lack of attention she craved. To the contrary, she sought attention, desperately. It just seemed that nobody knew how to give her the right kind.

It was only after the king's extended speech had come to an end that Regina found the right moment to excuse herself from the ballroom.

Her apple tree had always been her sanctuary. Maybe it was because it was something from her childhood, the only real consistency in her life, but the tree had always had a calming effect on her. Naturally, it was her tree that she sought out in her moments of distress.

When she rounded the corner and approached the square where they had planted her beloved tree, the queen stopped short when her eyes fell on the intruder, one pale hand outstretched to pick a wonderfully red fruit from one of the branches.

Regina's teeth grinded together, her frown deepened and left ugly wrinkles on her otherwise beautiful face. Her sorrow was replaced with seething anger and a spark ignited from one of her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Her voice was a threatening growl that made her intruder flinch and drop their arm to their side.

Emma Swan turned around with wide eyes and a prominent blush spreading from her ears to her décolletage. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Whoa! Apologies. I didn't know there was a problem with having an apple."

Regina's mouth twitched at the other woman's insolent tone and she folded her arms across her chest.

"There is when you just take it from a tree that is not yours."

The mistress regarded Regina for a few seconds, her eyes momentarily flickering to the tree, before she turned back to the queen and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's yours?"

Some of the tension left Regina's body and she gave an aggravated sigh.

"Yes."

_It's the only thing that still is…_

Regina expected an uncaring comment, a dig at how technically, her belongings were also Leopold's. What she didn't expect, however, was a genuine apology.

After inspecting both Regina and the apple tree for a few fleeting seconds, something flashed in Emma's eyes and the blonde turned back towards the other woman, her gaze filled with something Regina didn't dare recognize as understanding.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. This tree must mean a lot to you." It was accompanied by a shy and less than graceful curtsy, as if adopting the manners she'd been lacking at the beginning of the conversation would make the apology even more sincere. Regina realized, much to her dismay, that it actually did.

The Queen's head snapped up at the words, her gaze penetrating the other woman. She was momentarily caught between her original anger and the appreciation she secretly had for the sincere apology. Eventually, she settled on suppressing her animosity, at least for the time being. Regina eyed the blonde skeptically before she replied.  
"It does."

Emma nodded and both women turned their eyes to the tree in question. An uncomfortable silence settled around them as both stood unmoving, contemplating their next move on what was essentially their first real conversation. Emma fidgeted with her hands, picking at her nails for a moment before she turned her gaze back to Regina.

"I don't want to do this any more than you do."

The queen's head snapped back towards the other woman, eyes narrowing and head tilting in wonder.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to."

There was a short pause and Regina almost thought that she would not get an answer when Emma replied with nothing but a single word.

"Leopold."

It made Regina shiver.

"I don't do this because I enjoy myself." The mistress continued. "I do it because… well, I need to take care of… family. And the King is a generous man."

Regina nodded but didn't acknowledge the other woman's words otherwise. Emma seemed to interpret this as a prompt to further explain herself.

"I just… I guess I just want you to know that I don't enjoy this any more than you do."

Regina stiffened and the frown returned. Her fists clenched and her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage. Suddenly, she felt trapped in what was a conversation way too intimate for them to have. Her brows furrowed.

"And what exactly makes you think that I don't enjoy my husband's company?"

She said it slowly, menacingly, a clear warning to better retreat. But Emma had never really been one to listen to warnings.  
"You know exactly what." She broke their unspoken agreement and Regina felt the anger rise up again, this time from the source of betrayal.  
"Plus." Emma added. "You are here now. You could be with your husband, but you're not."

She took a step towards Regina, closing most of the space between them, their noses almost touching.

"You don't love him."

It was said without judgment. Like it was a simple fact and nothing to be ashamed of. As if there were absolutely no problem with it.

Emma stepped back, as if only now realizing how close she had gotten to the brunette.

Meanwhile, Regina struggled to find a response.

"The…T-the audaciousness!" she gave an exaggerated scoff. Then, with more fervor: "You don't know me." A step towards the blonde, right back into her personal space, their faces so close Emma could feel the Queen's breath in her face as she spoke.  
"I strongly advise you to keep out of my business, because you don't know me or anything about me."

There was a dramatic pause.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."


	3. Chapter 2: What I can't have

**Chapter 2: What I can't have**

The following days were mostly spent with frantic pacing.

Emma Swan knew. The blonde's words and understanding gaze haunted Regina, even in her sleep. Emma knew how she felt about Leopold, maybe she knew even more than that, and while there was a tremendous part of Regina that craved to be understood, knowing that Emma Swan of all people was the first one to even come close to comprehend what was hidden in the depth of Regina's soul was frightening.

"Regina?"

The queen snapped out of her thoughts and reluctantly returned her attention to the young girl perched in front of her on a cushioned stool, facing the elaborate vanity mirror. Snow studied her stepmother's face through the mirror with a frown.

"You don't quite seem yourself today. You weren't even listening to me. Are you alright?"

Regina blinked, grinding her teeth ever so slightly before forcing the corners of her mouth upwards in what had come to be her usual smile. It was incredibly fake and nearly painful to maintain, but years of practice had made it almost seem natural. It was enough to fool the princess.

"Don't worry, Snow. I just have a lot on my mind today. What were you telling me?"

And just like that, all concern was wiped from the stepdaughter's face, the frown immediately replaced with a beaming smile as her eyes met Regina's through the mirror.

"Oh, I was just telling you about today's visitors. Have you seen them? They are villagers, friends and family of Miss Emma."

Regina swallowed hard as one of her hands picked up a hairpin, trembling fingers trying to be as gentle as possible as she put the pin in place in the princess's raven locks.

_She doesn't know any better. Don't be angry. Don't be angry. _

"Is that so?"

Snow nodded enthusiastically, ruining the half-done hairstyle in the process. A quiet growl of frustration escaped Regina's throat and she wondered why Snow still insisted that her stepmother do her hair. Regina put the pins back into place as the girl continued, eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh, I would love to talk to them, wouldn't you? We hardly get to speak to villagers. But it's so important to understand their needs, right, Regina?"

Another tight-lipped smile.

"Crucial."

Regina decided right in that moment that she would try not to be seen by any of the visitors.

* * *

Regina sat reclined in one of the elaborate armchairs in the royal library, long hair falling like a curtain around her face, shielding the particular book she had devoted her attention to.

She was studying spells and potions in the comforting silence of the room when the doors were pushed open with a sudden force, the hinges creaking. The queen's head snapped up, hands quickly shutting the book and legs trembling slightly when she jumped into a standing position, startled.

"Mooom?"

It was the voice of a young child. Regina froze, brows furrowing in confusion. There were no children living in the castle.

"Mooom?" the voice called again, louder this time as light steps scampered through the room. Regina stood still, debating her options. It was most likely the child of one of the servants visiting. She should scold it for entering the library, a room that was off-limits for everyone who wasn't part of the royal family or their tutors. She was about to go look for the boy when a head of sandy-brown hair popped up next to one of the shelves.

Their eyes locked.

He was small, younger than she'd expected him to be. The boy couldn't be much older than six or seven. Regina studied him, a servant's son most likely by the simple and slightly dirtied clothes. His hair was messy, a little longer than what was considered neat and his hazel eyes shone with a mixture of curiosity and childish innocence. Regina found herself unable to reprimand him.

"I lost my mom somewhere in the castle." The boy explained when the silence between them stretched on and eventually became unbearable. He took a few hesitant steps towards her and looked up at her with uncertain eyes. "Are you the Queen?"

Regina couldn't fight the smile elicited by the sheer admiration in his voice. It was her first real smile in ages.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?"

His eyes widened and sparkled with excitement as he dipped low in what was meant to be a bow but ended with his little body shaking, dangerously close to stumbling forwards. Regina reflectively reached out to steady him but let go as soon as he stood straight again. She flashed another smile, this one meant to be reassuring.

"There's no need for bows. So, what's your name?"

He smiled back, revealing a small gap where had once been a baby tooth.

"Henry."

Regina's eyebrows lifted.

"Really? That's my father's name as well. It seems that only the greatest men are called Henry."

The boy nodded, light brown hair shaking with the motion.

"Can you help me find my mom? She works here. I was meant to stay with her but I saw a knight's armor in the hallway and looked at it and when I looked away again, Mommy was gone. It's really big here, bigger than the whole village." He stretched out his arms as if to emphasize the truth in his words. Regina's smile stayed in place as she bent down just enough to be the same height as him.

"I know. But I'll tell you something: I know these hallways like the back of my hand. We'll find your mom."

* * *

"So, where does your mom work? She's probably at her workplace."

Henry slowed down and bit his lip, thinking.

"I don't know. She only said that she worked for the King. Like an assistant, I guess."

It was Regina's turn to frown. Leopold didn't have assistants, at least not any from the villages, let alone a woman. Unless…

Regina didn't want to ask, didn't want to know. She had to do it nonetheless.

"Henry… what's your mother's name?"

"Emma."

The queen felt a sudden shiver run down her spine, a nauseous feeling building in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking a hold of Henry's hand, pulling him alongside her, her grip a little rougher than was pleasant for the boy.

"Let's hurry."

She pulled him along though the labyrinth of hallways, navigating with ease now that she knew where to go. She needed to get rid of him. She couldn't let herself like him.

_Bring him to the mistress and forget about him…_

She was put to an abrupt halt when Henry stopped walking. Regina turned to see him look at one of the pieces of armor displayed in the hallway. He stared up at the helmet with wonder and adoration.  
"This is where I got lost, Regina."

The queen flinched at his use of her given name.

"This is where I got lost because I looked at the armor, because I like knights so much." He turned his head to Regina, pointing one little finger at the armor on display. "I want to be a knight one day. But Mommy said I can't because I don't know how to ride and we don't have a horse to practice." His expression fell.

Regina felt a tugging at her heart at the sight. She suddenly had the need to comfort the boy. Crouching down to his level, she put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Never say never. I need to talk to the king, but maybe I'll be able to allow you to visit our stables sometimes and I might teach you how to ride. And if you do really good, I'll make you a knight when you're grown up."

Henry beamed.  
"Really? You can do that?"

Regina sighed inwardly. _You're supposed to hurry and forget about him! Don't make promises._

"Yes."

* * *

"Henry?"

Emma frantically began searching through the hallways. He wouldn't have left the east-wing, would he? It was the first time she was allowed to invite visitors and it already seemed to end in disaster. Knowing Leopold, she would most probably not be granted permission to bring her son again should he find out the boy had been lost.

"Where could he be? He could be anywhere! I need to find him!"

There was a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Calm yourself!" Ruby said, rubbing the blonde's shoulder in a soothing motion. "We'll find him. I don't think he'd run off far…"

Ruby was her best friend since childhood and had taken Henry into her home when Emma had moved into the castle. The boy had been so exited to see the inside of the massive building, Ruby had taken him with her upon receiving the invitation to visit the castle grounds. Emma, having missed the boy to the point of it being almost physically painful, had been ecstatic to see her son again. It was only now that Ruby realized that making the child a surprise might not have been her wisest decision.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have brought him in."

Emma shook her head.

"It's okay. I should have watched him better. It's not your fault."

They were interrupted by the sounds of high-heeled shoes clacking on the stony ground of the castle hallway, the sound approaching steadily. It was only when the queen had rounded the corner that the other women noticed the small, much more silent steps of the little lost boy who followed close behind.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed upon seeing the boy, instantly rushing forward.

Ruby watched silently as the dark woman released the hold that she had on Henry's hand and turned towards Emma with a disapproving glare.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Ruby had never seen the queen before, but she could tell by both her regal composure and the excellently tailored gown of white lace and sparkling jewels that the other brunette was royalty.

Henry sprinted towards him mother, slinging his short arms around Emma's neck while simultaneously starting to ramble.

"Mommy! I got lost because of the knight and then I went to look for you but only got lost even more, but then I walked in the library and found Queen Regina and she helped me find you again!"

Emma looked over Henry's shoulder, green eyes meeting the queen's.

"Really? Well, that way very nice of her. I owe her many thanks." Emma's gaze emphasized her point, saying more than her words ever could. Regina averted her eyes and was about to leave when Henry spoke up again.

"And guess what, Mommy? Regina said she could teach me how to ride so I can be a knight when I'm all grown!"

Emma released her son from her embrace and stood.

"Really?"

Regina narrowed her eyes but couldn't fight the light twitching of the corners of her mouth at the boy's hopeful smile. Her eyes hardened when she looked back at the mother.

"Somebody ought to give the child some perspective in life."

She gave a final nod at Emma, ignoring Ruby completely, and turned on her heel, steps echoing loudly as she made her leave down the hallway.

"Bye, Queen Regina!" Henry called out. "And thank you!"

Regina's lips twitched again, but she didn't turn back.

* * *

"So, that's the queen?" Ruby smirked at Emma who still stared at the hallway, even long after Regina had left.

"I didn't know she liked children." Emma replied while absent-mindedly running a hand through Henry's hair. Ruby shook her head.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that she likes them. She just brought him back, probably because she didn't want to be bothered by him. She didn't even tell him goodbye. Neither did she greet me, for that matter. Someone would think that a queen had better manners."

Emma cracked a smile at that last remark and turned her eyes away from the hallway and back to her friend.

"I guess you're right."

Emma took her son's hand and together, Ruby, Henry and her walked back towards the castle exit. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking about that look in the queen's eyes, visible for just a second when she'd turned to Henry.

_She does like children._

* * *

When Regina reached her chambers, there were tears in her eyes.

She closed the doors behind her, leaning against them for several seconds before she stood again, approaching the window and watching Emma Swan's little boy leave the castle grounds, his hand tightly in that of the unknown brunette from the hallway.

Emma Swan's child.

The mistress's child.

Emma and Leopold.

She shuddered as her vision became blurry. Magic pounded in her veins. Emma Swan had a child. Leopold craved a son. Regina failed to provide one. Emma Swan could bear another.

Strong as she was, Regina knew she would not be able to take it if Emma were to bear Leopold a child.

Regina's fingers flexed and eventually balled into fists, nails digging into her palm. She could feel the darkness creep back in, settling into her heart and spreading cold, black patches on it. Anger and self-loathing made a lethal combination.

Regina made her decision.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

There was a cloud of magical smoke and when it dissipated, the imp was settled cross-legged on top of her duvet, a malevolent smile nearly spreading his face in two. "Aah, your majesty."

Their gazes locked and Regina took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I take you up on your offer."

* * *

AN: I am actually proud for updating so quickly. Given that I had one hell of a week that pretty much made me a nervous wreck, writing this down in one night is quite the accomplishment for me. I have not proof-read this yet, however, I think this didn't turn out half bad.

Thoughts? Constructive Criticism? It's all welcome. I love you guys for every single review. I'm sorry I have not answered any of them so far, but I really didn't have the time today and since it's already half past one in the morning over here, I'll really just post this and then go to bed for today. I just want you to know that your feedback is appreciated, even if I might not have answered personally.


	4. Chapter 3: Your Happy Ending

_I am so sorry for the delay. There has been a lot going on in my private life, but I'm here now. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I had intended to make them longer, but inspiration just wouldn't come. I admit, I have absolutely no idea where I'll take this, so it takes me a while to figure this out. I hope you'll like it anyway. _

_I wrote a SQ one-shot recently which was also my first attempt at writing a sex-scene and I am actually pretty pleased with how it turned out. I feel like this story isn't written quite as good, so I'm not satisfied with this at all, which is probably another factor as to why it took me so long to update. _

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin watched with keen interest as the queen paced her bedchambers.

Regina's eyes darted through the spacious room, seemingly without a real target, as she strode back and forth in front of her bed. Her upper body was rigid with tension, ramrod-straight and unmoving; her hands were clenched into fists. There was a kind of frantic madness in her eyes, shining even through the thin layer of tears as she suddenly came to a halt and spun around to face her companion.

"A curse?" Her voice was laced with anger and disbelief. "I can barely manage teleportation and you want me to enact a curse that will not only transport me but also every other inhabitant of the Enchanted Forest to a completely different realm?!"

Her voice cracked as she met his gaze.

"It's impossible!"

She shook her head in utter disappointment and huffed dramatically before she folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him again. She would not allow him to see the flash of disappointment in her eyes, or the way her vision blurred slightly as angry tears threatened to spill. Instead, Regina closed her eyes and sighed.

"I should've known that this would be useless."

Regina's master didn't respond but chose to study his apprentice instead, taking note of the sagged shoulders and the way her hands had moved to encircle her own waist as if hugging herself. His forehead scrunched up into an ugly frown at the defeated posture of his protégé and he shook his head, chuckling quietly to himself before he rose from the soft comfort of the bed and approached the queen, coming to a stop just behind her frail form. One gold-encrusted hand made its way to one of Regina's shoulders, resting there and squeezing softly, almost like a father would do if it weren't for the malicious glint in his eyes that gave his true intentions away.

"Oh, dearie. You underestimate yourself."

He leaned in closer until his chin hovered just above her shoulder. The queen shivered and stiffened, but didn't move.

"Of course, it'll take time." The imp continued. "A curse- this one especially- is a weapon that only the most skilled of magicians can use. And while you still have a lot to learn… I know that there is no one else better suited for this curse than you."

He turned his head, bringing his lips close to her ear as he spoke.  
"Just imagine: A new realm, a world you could shape whichever way you like. Everyone will live as you wish. Snow White and her father in utter misery, separated and without any happiness in their lives. And- Oh!" A lunatic giggle escaped from his lips, so close to her ear that it made Regina flinch. "The boy, Henry! You like him, yes?"

Regina's eyes widened and she swirled around to face the goblin, her glare blazing with anger.

"Leave him out of this!"

Rumpelstiltskin cackled and regarded her with a smirk.

"Oh, defensive are we? Is that your motherly instic-"

"I said, leave him out of this! He is naught but a child. He has nothing to do with this!" Her hands clenched into fists again and her master watched with a growing grin as sparks of magic escaped from her clenched fists. He took a step towards her, closing the last bit of space that was left between them.

"Oh, but dearie. I mean him no harm." When he was met with a disbelieving scowl, he moved his mouth close to her ear again, whispering in a daunting and oh-so alluring way words that Regina had never thought she'd hear: "He could be yours. Your happy ending."

* * *

Regina's sharp intake of breath was interrupted by a soft knock on her chamber doors.

She flinched and spun around, warily eying the door with a frown. She didn't expect any visitors. It was unusual for anyone to visit in the early hours of the evening- too late for official matters and too early for it to be the king.

Regina turned again, intending to face Rumpelstiltskin for a quick dismissal, but when her eyes met the place where he'd stood by her side, she found that he had already left. The quickly dissolving cloud of magical smoke served as the only proof that he'd been in her chambers in the first place.

Another knock resounded through her bedroom.

Regina sighed in annoyance before moving towards her mirror, smoothing down invisible wrinkles on the skirt of her dress and taking a fleeting glance at her reflection. She blinked away the residue wetness in her eyes, straightened herself into her usual regal posture and strode towards the heavy doors.

"Hi."

Regina scowled and nearly uttered an angry growl at the sight of the woman in her doorway. Emma stood, her posture slightly slumped and her head bowed, whether to show respect or because she was intimidated, Regina couldn't tell. The queen decided to forego formalities and raised an inquiring eyebrow instead, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"I…uh… just wanted to say thank you again. For taking care of Henry, I mean. He could've gotten in quite some trouble roaming around the castle by himself. I'm happy that you were there to return him to me. So… Thank you, your majesty."

Emma lifted her head and met Regina's gaze. The queen stood frozen, her lips a thin line and her fists clenched. There was a moment of silence between them and Emma wondered if maybe she should say something else, but then Regina blinked. The queen gave a curt nod.

"Someone has got to watch out for him if you are incapable. It is not his fault that his mother is utterly incompetent. He is," her gaze softened slightly "after all, a smart little boy who has the potential to one day be more than a cheap paramour."

Emma flinched at the harshness of the last few words. She glanced up into the queen's dark eyes and was met with a look that was filled with pain and anger. A pale hand instinctively reached out towards the other woman.

"Regina... "

"Don't you dare touch me!" The queen backpedaled several steps into her bedroom and out of Emma's reach, eyes widened. The blonde dropped her arm and looked down at her shoes.

"Apologies."

Both women remained where they were, momentarily indecisive. Emma wanted to make amends, to eliminate the hostility between them, but she wasn't quite sure how. Regina just wanted to be left alone for the day. The emotional turmoil had left her drained of nearly all her energy and she felt as if she'd be at a disadvantage were she to face the blonde any longer. She didn't feel like she'd be able to deal with her today. Emma's presence was unsettling.

Emma met Regina's gaze again and the queen watched with a distrusting frown as a small smile spread across the mistress's face.

"He likes you, you know?"

Regina blinked, caught completely off guard by the sudden change in demeanor. What had been a slightly awkward and on her part completely unwanted display of gratitude from the blonde had somehow turned into something that almost resembled friendly chatter. Her frown deepened and she tilted her head, feeling both irritated and intrigued.

"Henry?"

Emma nodded with a fond smile.  
"He's taken quite a liking to you, I believe. He doesn't usually open up to strangers in that way."

Regina tried to remain impassive, her face an unmoving mask of indifference, but Emma was a perceptive woman. She noticed the slightest upwards-twitch of the queen's red-painted lips and the flash of light flitting in her eyes. For just a split second, Emma wondered what Regina would look like smiling. Not the polite, hollow smiles that were reserved for public gatherings or court meetings, but an unguarded, joyful one.

"He is always welcome." Regina spoke up again, her gaze focused on the skirts of her dress. Her eyes snapped up then, as if only now remembering the role she was supposed to play, and all fondness left her eyes, repressed by an emptiness that made Emma shiver.

"Now then, Mistress. I believe you have taken up enough of my time." Her voice held no warmth and her hand reached for the door, about to close it into the blonde's face when Emma interjected once more.

"I do it for him."

Regina halted the door mid-motion and regarded the blonde with widening eyes. Green eyes met her gaze, sincere and unguarded. Emma's posture slumped some more as her shoulders hunch.

"Henry's father, he's not in the picture anymore. He doesn't even know that he has a son. I don't know how much you know about the simple life out there." She made a fleeting gesture towards the wall of the castle, motioning through it at the fields and forests that lay behind the stone. "But earning enough money to provide for a family as a single mother… It's not easy. This, being the King's "paramour" as you put it, was an offer I couldn't refuse. Not when I want Henry to have some opportunities in life..." she trailed of.

Emma's gesturing hands dropped limply to her side. Regina swallowed.

_I don't do this because I enjoy myself. I do it because… well, I need to take care of… family_

It made sense. It all made sense, but some part of Regina strove against the idea. A part of her refused to let go of the hatred; it was the only emotion she was currently familiar with.

_He could be yours. Your happy ending._

She had no qualms to take the boy away from an unfit mother. But suddenly, Emma didn't seem so unfit anymore. Regina's mind was reeling and she felt her resolve breaking. Emma's words mixed with Rumpelstiltskin's promises. She couldn't take Henry's mother away from him, not when she endured the same nightly trauma as her just to provide for him. _But she let him get lost in the castle._

Regina's features twitched, displaying her inner conflict. Then, they settled into the familiar mask of hostility and regarded Emma with disdain.

"Good intentions don't mean anything." She eventually said, her voice raspy and something dark flickering in her eyes, a not-so-distant memory of the experience that had taught her to believe the words she'd just spoken.

"You are clearly lacking basic parenting skills."

And with those words, Regina took a step back and slammed the heavy wooden door, hinges creaking and the slam echoing through the hallway.

Emma recoiled from the door as if it had slapped her.

* * *

Down in the village, in a small house at the edge of the fields, little Henry climbed onto his cot, pulling the ratty blanket all the way up to his chin. He wiggled around a bit, and, after finding a position to his liking, settled his head onto the patched-up pillow. Ruby watched the boy settle before she approached his bed and perched herself on its edge.

She smiled at him fondly and raked a hand through his hair. The boy was obviously exhausted. The day at the castle had tired him out. He blinked slowly and looked up into Ruby's eyes.

"When do you think we can go back?"

The brunette woman suppressed the frown at his question and withdrew her hand from his hair, dropping it into her lap.  
"I don't know, Henry. We have to wait for another invitation."

Henry smiled, hazel eyes sparkling with excitement despite the fatigue.

"The queen will invite us! She said she'll teach me how to ride horses and if I do good, she'll make me a knight when I'm grown!"

Ruby sighed. She had heard him talk about nothing else ever since the king's young wife had left them in the castle's hallway. She regarded him with a pained expression.  
"Don't get your hopes up too high. She's a queen, I doubt she'll have time to keep her promise."

"But she said so!"

"I know, Henry. But sometimes, people don't keep true to their words, kings and queens especially."

The boy frowned at that.  
"I don't think she lied. She's really nice." He yawned. "I like her lots."

Ruby sighed.

"I know you do… Now sleep. If you want to be a knight, you need to be awake bright and early. Granny could use some help out on the field tomorrow."

The boy yawned again and stretched his arms before dropping them onto the mattress.

"Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight."

She watched as his eyes drifted shut and his breath evened out.

That night, Henry dreamed of riding horses. He dreamed of Regina gently putting a sword to both of his shoulders, conferring the knighthood on him that he had worked so hard to gain. That night, Henry slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

_What do you think? I always appreciate constructive feedback!_

_Can I just say how excited I am for the next Episode? Witch Showdown! Plus, I absolutely cracked up at the title. When I first watched 3x13 I had this idea of making a ouat crack video and showing clips of Zelena to Kermit's "It's not easy being green" - and now that's actually their episode title? Well, great minds think alike, I guess. _


End file.
